Ultimate Titans
by Freddy Adu
Summary: In the Ultimate DCAU, in response to the emergence of supervillians and metahuman threats. Amanda waller leader of the Goverment agency named Cadmus decides to put together a team of young heroes. assuming the only way to beat a superthreat is with super


**Prologue**

**In the Ultimate DCAU, in response to the emergence of supervillians and meta-human threats. Amanda waller leader of the national security agency named "Cadmus" decides to put together a team of young heroes. assuming the only way to beat a super-threat is with "super weapons".In order to recreate the "Super Soldier Serum" that turned Tea Barton into Power-girl years earlier, Waller also recruits young scientists Willie Watt on the team - Wyatts estranged girlfriend Cassidy beck is Waller's PR assistant . Waller plans on recruiting more young "meta-humans" and has nick-named the project "Titan". In a world full of danger, and a world in need of help...do you know who to call?**

**Micron!  
Robin!  
Terra!  
Atlas!  
Beastboy!**

**Ultimate Titans volume#1 Super-Human**

Chapter 1

**Gotham city 2006**

Watching silently above a Gotham slums apartment complex, The Batman and Robin wait in silence. Batman's grim demeanor would not allow for small talk, and when Bruce puts on that mask Bruce Wayne is gone. Robin leans back against the side of a wall and is noticeably bored. Batman notices of course, but does not bother to even ask, as he already knows.

"You think this guy will show?" Robin asks silently annoyed.

"Yes." Batman responds without turning to face his partner.

Robin gets off the wall and makes his way next to Batman. Robin then crouches next to Batman, and then pulls out his binoculars.

"He's here." Batman states.

With that, Batman grapples off the roof and Robin follows. The duo smash into an apartment window and Batman immediately spots his target. A balding thief named Matt Malone. Batman grabs the surprised man, and then slams him into the wall.

"Where are the guns you stole for two-Face?" Batman demands with a growl.

"What. What guns?" Malone cowardly answers.

Batman tightens his grip on the mans shirt collar.

"I'm not in the mood Malone!" Batman yells. "You and Two-face had a nice little deal, you steal weapons and he sells them!" Batman finishes with another slam.

Robin could not help but grimace at all this. He had seen Batman like this before, but then something was different now.

"Ill talks okay!" Malone pleads.

Batman slams him once again into the wall for a little extra effect. The door to the apartment slowly opens and a woman and a young child enter.

"Oh my god Matt!" The woman yells in shock.

The little boy is speechless.

"Its okay mam." Robin says in comfort.

Batman ignores the intrusion of Malone's family, and continues his integration of Malone.

"Now talk Malone!" Batman demands once again.

Malone begins to spill all the info, but all Robin could notice was the terrified look of his wife and kids. A look that did not bother Batman anymore.

"Batman that's enough alright." Robin pleads.

To no avail, and then Robin decides he has had enough and leaps out the apartment window. Batman continues his interrogation without pause.

………………………………...

**Washington D.C. 2 days later**

A short black heavy set woman dressed in a blue skirt suit named Amanda Waller, head of a national security agency known as "Cadmus". She accompanied by young black teen in his late teens, walk through the halls of the Whitehouse. Waller gives fake smiles to all the white house officials she passes and makes her way into the oval office. She turns to her young companion.

"Wait outside Carter." Waller orders firmly.

"Yes mam." Carter answers.

Waller turns and enters the Oval office. Inside President George Bush and others are gathered.

"Good evening Mr.President." Waller's says with a real smile.

The President gets up from his chair, and shakes Waller's hand.

"Nice to see you again Amanda." Bush replies.

Inside the office general Eilling also a member of Cadmus, and other members of the cabinet sit. Amanda sits next to Eilling and then they all continue their debate.

"Now everybody, what do we have to counteract the recent meta-human threats" Bush asks.

Amanda then stands up from her sit.

"Well Mr.President, as you know Cadmus and I have been working on new projects." Waller states.

"Will it boost my approval ratings?" The president jokes.

The others give small curtsey laughs.

"Well Mr.President our new project should do just that and more." Waller replies with a smile. "As you know with the recent uprising of super powered beings, their have been numerous attacks around the country." Waller finishes.

"Yes go on." Bush says.

"To counter these threats I have decided to form a new team of powered beings." Amanda says as she hands the president a folder.

The folder reads Ultimate Titans.

"Interesting Amanda, but what happened to that Ulti-men project from a few years back?" Bush asks.

"Lets just say it was a failure." Waller answers coldly.

"Tell me more about this new team." President bush says as he sits back at his desk.

"Yes, tell us more Ms.Waller." General Eiling interrupts.

Amanda then walks over to the office window, and then looks down to the ground. Waiting on the Whitehouse lawn is her adopted son Carter.

"How bout I show all of you." Waller states with a smile.

The President and his staff come to the window as well.

"As you know my…um… son Carter has being experimenting with his fathers "C" particles." Amanda states.

"Yes that supposed size altering formula." General Eilling interrupts.

Amanda simply smiles, and then waives to Carter outside. With that Carter smiles back and then calls out "Grow now." The skeptical President and his combined cabinet look on through the window. Carter then begins to grow taller and bigger, and his size covers the white house lawn. The President and his staff are speechless, and then Carter grows to about 59 feet. Carter then winks to the stunned onlookers, and then begins to shrink just as quick. He shrinks down to microscopic levels and basically vanishes in the lawn.

Amanda looks back at the President with a huge smirk.

"So can I have that funding?" Waller asks with a grin.

The president just nods.

"By the way meet my first Titan recruit, Micron." Amanda finishes.

After the presentation Amanda leaves the oval office, pleased with her showing. Her son Carter runs up to her in the halls.

"Amanda, how was I?" Carter asks sarcastically.

"You did everything right Carter, and for that I am proud." Amanda then walks past the youth without another word.

Carter shakes his head, and then runs his hand through his afro style hair.

"I need a haircut." Carter comments.

………………………………...

**Hollywood California**

On a lively movie set in Warner brother's studies, a cast and crew are shooting a new scifi move. Steven Spielberg sits heavily annoyed on his directors chair, as he trys to get a scene shot. Tom cruise is is the scenes, dressed in a black jumpsuit in front of a green screen. Next to him is his leading lady Star Rose, and directly behind the annoyed Tom cruise is a 5 foot 8 green-skinned teenager also dressed in a black jumpsuit….Beastboy. Beastboy is trying hard to remember his line to Tom, bit cannot get the words out properly.

"Alpha…alpha…Alphaconas?" Beast boy wonders out loud.

Tom sighs, and then Star Rose just angrily walks of the set. Spielberg just hits his hand on his head.

"It's Alphacentorian!" Spielberg yells out.

"Oh." Beast replies embarrassed.

"Lunch break everyone." Spielberg angrily says.

As Cruise begins to walk off set, Beastboy runs up to the older star.

"Tommy baby, how was it?" Beastboy asks.

Tom slowly turns to face the joyous Beastboy.

"Utter crap." Cruise states coldly.

Tom then walks off leaving a crushed beastboy.

………………………………...

Beastboy walks depressed through the studio lot and not knowing if he could ever go back onto that set. It had always been his dream to star in a big Hollywood movie, and he thought he was going to get his chance. His powers and green skin gave him an advantage over the competition. It got him rolls as extras in space movies, and he even did work on StarWars episode 3.

"Can't act can't work." Beastboy comments to himself. "Where the hell do I go from here?" Beastboy wonders.

"How about superhero?"

A voice calls out. Beastboy looks up from the ground to see Amanda Waller.

"Excuse me?" Beastboy asks.

Amanda smiles and walks up to the green teen.

"Hello Gar, I am Agent Amanda Waller." she states.

"Um okay…and not to seem rude but, what do you want dude?" Beastboy wonders.

"Well …Beastboy we have been watching you for awhile now, and we could use and your powers." Waller explains making firm eye contact with Beastboy.

"For what?" Gar asks while scratching his head.

"I'm putting together a team of young heroes like yourself." Amanda replies.

Gar laughs briefly.

"Sorry lady, im no superhero im an actor." Beastboy states while waiving her off.

"That's interesting Gar, I've seen your work, and your know actor." Waller answers coldly.

Beastboy rolls his eyes, and then walks past Waller without another word.

"I guess some people are not interesting in being a world famous hero." Waller states without turning around.

The words famous and hero stop beastboy.

"How famous?" Beastboy asks his back still turned to Wallers back.

"Unbelievably." Waller finishes.

Beastboy ponders all this, and realizes how much this could boost his acting career. He turns back to Waller, and walks up to her back.

"I'm in." Beastboy answers Emphatically.

Waller turns to face him.

"Welcome to my world." She states.

………………………………...


End file.
